The Two Duelests
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: Saito and his best friend Sam have just finished their new Dual Runners, with the help of some friends, but on their very first test run the unexpected happens when both of them are taken to a whole new world, one unlike any they have ever seen before. Will they survive this new world and will they ever get back? (Sam Is my personal OC and No I will not be taking OC's either)
1. Their were two

**Hey guys, Random Idea I had, what if Saito was a Yu Gi Oh duelist? Crazy idea right? Anyways, like most of my other stories, this is going to be a one shot thing so if people like I'll continue. Another thing I want to mention, ALL of the decks are my own personal design, that means the recipes belong to me, and I will have Normal decks, Fusion decks and Synchro decks throughout the story so be prepared. I will be willing to share my decks though for you fellow Yu Gi Oh geeks out there, send me a PM and I'll sent you a recipe for a deck. Finally those who are bored with the "He drew this" or "I place this in blah blah blah" leave now, because there is gonna be a lot of it, thank you!**

**Chapter 1**

**Saito the Duelist**

**POV: Saito**

"_I can't believe I finally got the Sanctuary in the Sky! I've been looking for this forever."_ I smiled looking at the card he held it in his hand.

"Hey! Saito-san!" A boy cried from the distance.

Turning around, I smiled as he met the gaze of the red eyed boy. Waving to him I smiled again and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Sam, check it out I got Sanctuary in the Sky." I said.

"Didn't you need that for your Fairly and Spellcasters deck?"

Sam, my best friend, has been a Yugioh Duelists with me ever since we were kids, always wanting to play and compete in the Turbo Duels. Ever since Yusei Fudo made it out of the Satellite last year, Sam and I have worked for countless hours on their own personal Duel Runners. My Duel Runner was a Navy Blue color, fitted with two wheels, had a seat that was designed to be laid on. When powered off or when driving at high speeds a canopy closes over the driver to make it more aerodynamic, the canopy also double as a back seat if I ever want to sit up. I called it The Sonic Runner.

Both of the us begun to chuckled as we started to wonder about the trashed street. I was 17 years old, had black hair and blue eyes, he wore a pair a denim jeans blue, tennis shoes, and my favorite blue sweatshirt with a single strap blue backpack full with cards, dueling mats and two makeshift dual disc's. Sam was about the same age as me, he had brown hair that he'd grown out and tied into a short pony tail, he wore an eyepatch over his left and his right eye was seemed to glow a bright red. Sam wore black jeans slightly ripped at the knees, a white tank top that exposed his slightly muscular arms, on his head he wore a black bandana that looked to have a spiderman symbol all over it, a set of steel toed boots and a red sweatshirt tied around his waist.

"Hey Saito, you free tonight?" Sam asked as they walked past the ruins of an old train station.

"No, I'm making some adjustments on on the engine, body and the suspension of my Runner, why something come up?" I asked looking over at him.

"No I thought you could help me with the frame and body, I really suck with mechanics and engineering." he admitted scratching the back of his head

"You'd expect the complete opposite just by looking at us, right?" I said patting sam on the back.

"Yeah, well later I guess, I'll see if Sarah can help me out!" he replied taking off in the opposite direction.

Looking back at him, I chuckled remembering our last Yu Gi Oh duel against him, which ended in a win for me. Sam used a Monster Reborn card in order to special summon his Armed Dragon LVL 7, giving him a total of three monsters, his Armed Dragon in Atk. Mode, a Red Eyes B. Chick in ATK. mode, and Dancing Fairies in Def. mode but no face down spells or traps. At the time I was using a custom built water style deck, on the field he had Maiden of the Aqua in Def mode, Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Deadalus in Atk mode a Mermaid knight in Def mode and a Cure Mermaid in Def. mode, two face down cards as well as the field card Umi which increased both the Attack and Defence points of all Fish, Sea Serpents, Thunder and Aqua-type monsters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam's LP: 3200

Saito's LP: 5600

"Now I'm gonna use my Dragons special effect, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all the monsters on your side of the field." Sam smiled placing the only cad, a one stared monster, to his graveyard.

"Alright." I shrugged, removing the monsters off the field.

"And now, I'll attack you with everything I got, I win." he smiled triumphantly.

"Not quite." I teased.

"Huh? What do you mean? You got no monsters on the... oh no..." he groaned remembering my face down cards.

"Yep." I chuckled activating up one of the face down cards, Negate Attack.

"Negate Attack, I can stop your attack and end the battle phase."

Sam huffed and sat back in his seat with a thud. "Hmph, fine your move."

"Alright," I said smiling, drawing a card from his deck. Smiling I added it to my hand and looked over my cards. Double Summon, Banner of Courage, Cure Mermaid, Poseidra The Atlantean Dragon, Big Wave Small Wave and Ameba.

"First I'm gonna play the spell card 'Double summon' and summon Cure Mermaid and Ameba to the field."

"So, those can't do shit against my monsters." Sam boasted.

"I know, next I play Banner of Courage to increase all my monsters attack by 200. Next I'm activating my face down card, Salvage to bring back two monster with the attack of 1500 or less from my graveyard."

Grabbing the two Mermaid Knight cards from my graveyard, I added them to my hand.

"Next," I said, I'll play Big Wave Small Wave and destroy my two monster to special summon from my hand Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon and my Mermaid Knight, ok your turn."

"Oh boy." Sam groaned, drawing a card his look changed from worry to confusion. As he examined the card a wide smile crossed his face and he placed the card in his spell and trap card zone.

"Your move Saito."

Nodding, I drew a card and looked at it for a moment before continuing.

"Alright, first I'm gonna attack you with my Mermaid knight and destroy that chick and those Dancing Fairies."

Nodding Sam grabbed the card and put it in his graveyard.

Sam's LP: 2100

"Finally I'll finish off by destroying that Dragon again."

"Not this time Saito." Laughed Sam as he flipped his face down card over, showing that it was Sakuretsu Armor. "With this your monster is gone."

"Not quite." Saito replied playing that last card in his hand, Mystical Space Typhoon. "Bye bye, Dragon."

"Dammit!" Same yelled.

After the duels had ended, with me being the victor, Sam said his usual "You got Lucky." Phrase, I chuckled.

"Maybe next time." I reassured him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Not that I think about it, it's not often that I lose a duel. Is it really luck? Nah, I don't believe in luck." _I thought chuckling to myself as I made my way to my home, if you could call it that.

My home I shared with 4 different people, though they are nice company and really nice to one another. First there was George, and man from the far west, very shy but also very supportive. Man wore a Green turtleneck shirt, black jeans, what he calls running shoes, he has the messiest red hair I've ever seen.

Next there was Emily Anderson, but she preferred to go by Em, she was raised by her father, a military man, very strict and protective of his "Little girl." After she moved out she moved to Dinamo city hoping to get a job in Local law enforcement, unfortunately not even a week after she arrived in the city she was mugged, knocked unconscious and brought to the Satellite where she was left to starve and die. If I hadn't found her she surely would have. The only clothes she has is a full set of camouflage clothes, pants, shirts and even a bandana.

Third was Samson Kurosaki, he was the muscle around our little home. Tall tan skinned man, always walked around shirtless, his hair was black and braids. He was also a really talented welder, helped me and Sam gets our rides together from just plain old scrap. Dude was also big time Vocaloid fan too, his area was filled with posters of Miku, Rin, Len, basically the vocaloids, Utauloids Etc, where he got them is anyone guess.

Finally there was Sakura, she is a real looker too. She's a very talented artist and her body proportions are perfect, curves and everything, there is only one problem though, she has a really bad temper, especially when people try to "hook up" with her based only on her looks. I wouldn't suggest fighting her either, she single handedly beat the snot out of seven guys. She's also incredibly smart, she's the only one so far who's managed to beat me in a duel.

Eventually I made my way to an old tunnel leading underground, the place, like always, smelled of rusted metal and there was only one cleared road leading to and from the old tunnel the rest were filled with either junked cars or trash too high to drive through. After walking for what seemed like an hour I reached a large opening in the tunnel systems branching off in several, I took a path leading downward further underground. From there I climbed over a pile of trashed cars and other motor vehicles.

"Yo Saito!" a low voice called to me.

"Hey Samson." I replied to him.

"Was wondering when you'd get back." he said opening a steel door on the right side of the road.

"You know me, had another duel with Kaito."

"That punk? I'm surprised he thinks he can beat you."

"You never know unless you try."

"Yeah, hey you're almost finished with your bike right?"

"Yeah, just about. All that really need work is the suspension, the engine and the shape of the body."

"Need a hand?"

"Sure, just don't start singing, your voice is terrible."

"Cool man, hey after we're done I getting to take it for drive, sound fair?"

"Not on your life, but I'll help ya build your own if you like."

With a small nod, we walked inside past everyone and got to work finishing up the adjustments on my bike. Tomorrow was the big day for me, the day my Runner got its first real test run, and I'm gonna try to push it to the limits.

**Pov: Reader**

It was about 9 AM, Saito finished reading his Runner for the test run. As the systems begun to start up Samson walked up to him and handed him a tool bag, saying for emergencies like if his bike shut down on him. Nodding Saito took the bag and put it in the storage compartment in the canopy with his spare helmet, dual discs, cards, and other emergency supplies. revving the engine he put on his helmet and took off down the road and out of the old tunnel.

"All system green. Dual mode ready and waiting." The computer said showing a Card image on the screen.

"Sweet, everything looks good." Saito smiled looking at the screen.

"Alert! Runner detected, driver is requesting a duel." the computer said showing a card with a "!" symbol on it.

"Dame, already?" Saito thought bringing up the image of his challenger on his monitor.

"So? What do ya say?" Sam asked riding up behind him on his Red dual runner, The Blood Rose.

"Damn Sam, either you work fast or Sarah did the work for you." Saito laughed looking over his shoulder.

"Hey shut up! She wouldn't help so I had to- Saito look out!"

Looking ahead he drove straight into a green oval without an instant to react. Sam started skidding on the side of his bike in hopes of stopping but to no avail, Sam and his bike both skid into the oval right behind Saito.

**Eastern Courtyard**

The second years are now having their Springtime Summoning Ceremony. Nearly everyone is happy with their familiar that they have summoned. The familiars come with various creatures such as a dog, cat, and frogs or have different design such as a eye-like creature with a lightning-like tail.

The blue-haired girl, who just reads books, is named Tabitha. She summoned a large Wind Rhyme Dragon. It has blue scales with white underbelly, large pair of wings.

The students are in awe with her summon as Tabitha is the only one who summoned a dragon-type familiar.

This is followed by Guiche, who was not entirely... content for the lack of better word with his familiar. After his overly dramatic summoning spell, the ground shook and a large mole comes out of the ground.

Then is the blonde girl named Montmorency, a water affinity magician, who is quite surprised with her familiar which is a very small green frog.

Kirche summoned a fire salamander, in accordance to her magical affinity which is fire. It has a red scale with white underbelly, a flame on the tip of its tail and as large as a tiger. Kirche named it "Flame."

Prof. Colbert, the bald man wearing a small pair of glasses and a blue coat with white strips on the edges, is overseeing the Springtime Summoning of the second years and is quite happy with the results.

"Have we gone through everyone?" Prof. Colbert asked the class.

"No, not yet." Kirche then looks at Louise's _hidden_ position. "Miss Valliere is left."

Louise is then called out by Prof. Colbert and tells her to perform the ritual. The students around her are not really expecting anything as the result will be largely just a big explosion. Kirche then taunted Louise before Louise starts her summoning.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" Louise finishes her chant before casting down her wand.

As expected, a very large explosion occurs after that which is followed by a large crash and metal bending sounds. Smoke covered the yard and quickly dissipated.

Everyone is quite hurt by that explosion as some are lying on the ground coughing. Guiche then sees his lover interest, Montmorency, and quickly assists her. But Montmorency isn't responding to him and her eyes are revealing a very very unusual surprise. Guiche notices it and looks at the direction of Montmorency's line of sight and is dumb-founded.

Two large, two wheeled metallic objects laying on their sides. The other students, who later see it, gasp along with Prof. Colbert. Prof. Colbert is quite surprised and very intrigued.

They are suddenly surprised when out of nowhere, they heard a couple of moans. They search for the source of the sound; they soon found the source or rather the source revealed itself.

Two figures, one dressed in red the other in blue, dragged themselves out from under the metallic vehicles. Looking down they both set up the strange vehicles before looking over at Louise and the others. Looking back at each other they spoke, but what they said none of the students could understand, not even Professor Colbert understood them.

"**Sam, you alright?" **Saito asked.

"**Yeah I'm fine, you?" **Sam replied undoing the strap for his helmet.

"**Fine, where are we though?"** Saito said removing his helmet.

"Look, they're just a couple of peasants." one boy cried creating widespread laughter amongst the students.

"**Hey Sam, you're a bilinguist right?" **Saito asked putting his helmet under his arm.

"**No, but thanks to my mothers they're speaking French. They apparently think we're peasants." **Sam answered.

"**Sound like us to tell you the truth."**

Both boys nodded in agreement and begin to examine their surroundings. They both are very confused. Everyone is wearing a robe over their uniform and holding some kind of stick. Sam then notices an older man with bald head which he quickly assumes have authority in this place. He then faces the man and asks him about this place.

"Sir, can you help us out? Where are we and what's going on?"

Prof. Colbert was startled from the young man's attention but then proceeded to answering question.

"You're in the courtyard of the Tristain Academy of Magic. We are performing the Springtime Summoning Ritual. My student Louise de La Valliere" He said pointing to the pink-haired girl who suddenly huffed. "summoned you both here as her familiar."

"Magic? Summoning? Familiar?" Sam wondered looking confused and suspicious. "Sorry sir, but I don't believe what you're saying. You're explanation is farfetched and non-believable because magic does not exists. The closest thing we've go to magic is-" he paused patting his pockets for something.

"**Saito-san, you got your cards?"**

"**Yeah, here." **Saito nodded tossing him a small case Dueling cards.

"As I was saying, the closest thing we have to magic it probably these." Sam explained showing him the case of Yu Gi Oh cards.

"Are those enchanted Tarot cards?" Colbert asked examining the case of cards.

Sam almost facepalmed himself, whoever he was and where ever they were, they'd not heard of Yu Gi Oh before. Looking back to Saito, Sam returned the cards and answered Colberts question with a "No" before explaining their situation to Saito. Saito didn't seem to react the way Sam thought he would, his face was blank but Sam could tell Saito was thinking hard about what was happening.

"**Ask the old man for an example of magic. We need to confirm what they're saying it true."**

Sam nodded, if he was telling the truth then an example shouldn't be hard and if he was lying, well the answer would be obvious. After Sam asked for an example of said magic Prof. Colbert created a small fireball from his staff and levitated it above his hand.

**"Ooo…k that answers my question. But where exactly are we?"** Saito asked

"We can answer you and your friends questions later. Another class is about to perform the ritual." Prof. Colbert told them.

.

Sam then looks around and see the group of student moving toward their spot in the little court yard.

"That's fine I guess, do you happen to have a place we can store our Runners?" Sam asked pointing to their Dual Runner.

"In the stables I guess, but first Louise," he said turning to her. "Please finish the ritual."

The other students the chuckle at Louise's demise and continues to comment on the two beings in front of her.

Louise then motions them both to come closer which they obliges. Kneeling on their knees, they are now facing her.

"_She's cute."_ Saito thought.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Louise told Saito before kissing him on the lips.

Saito is surprised from the kiss which lasts for a few seconds before Louise removes her lips, then repeated with Sam. Both boy stood up curious and confused. Louise's face flushes red when she realizes that she kisses a couple of commoner.

Both boys Shrugged as Colbert started to congratulate Louise, suddenly their bodies started heating up.

"Aaahhh!" they both shouted falling on all fours breathing heavily.

"It will be over soon, it's just the rune of the familiar being burned on you." Louise explained as the two boy grunted in pain. Panting heavily the two boys passed out as the pain subsided.

Saito bolted from his bed and was hyperventilating. He then notices that he is on a floor and is laying a pile of hay. He looks around the room and examines it. Beside him on the left is a luxury bed with curtain hanging from above, in front of the bed is an antique cabinet and on his front right is a small table with a lamp over it. Also at the table was Sam talking with Louise, she was wearing her white nightgown.

"**Saito, good to see your finally awake." **Sam smiled.

"**Yeah, what happened?" Saito groaned.**

"**As hard as it may be to believe, we're on a different planet."**

"**Come on man, don't mess with my like that."**

"**I'm not joking, look outside at the moons."**

"**Moons?"**

Getting up Saito walked over to the window and looked up at the night sky. Saito gasped as he stared at the two moons, one smaller pink moon and the other a large blue moon.

"I've been thinking about this long enough to get an ulcer. But I've given up and I'm going to have you both as my familiars. Be honored." Louise said standing from her seat.

"**Translation please?" **Saito asked crossing his arms in frustration.

"**She's accepting us as her familiars or something like that." **Sam said twirling his wrist in a circle.

"Make yourself useful and wash these." she said throwing her clothes from that morning at saito.

"**Hey what the hell is your problem?!" **Saito yelled grabbing the clothes.

"I don't know what you're saying but stop yelling, I already have a headache!" Louise moaned holding her head. Cupping her fist in her palm Louise remembers silence magic. "I learned Silence magic last year."

"Silence Magic?" Sam asked.

Louise didn't answer, instead she walked over to her desk and grabbed her wand

"Let's see... Ansur Ver Ang. Notice the tracks and answer my request." Lowering her wand she pointed it at Saito. Suddenly there was in explosion and Saito found himself on the ground holding onto a fragment of burnt clothes.

"Well that's unexpected." Sam mutter in french. "Hey Saito you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I understood! I understood that!" Louise exclaimed looking down at him.

Looking up at her Saito groaned and slowly climbed to his feet.

"Come again? Did you say you understand me?"

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle! Looks like that spell had some effect after all." Sam joked.

Suddenly Louise started to moan as she muttered "Another Failure."

"It's not that bad you know, it seems you made it so Saito can understand and speak the language."

"Do you always go with everything that's going on around us?" Saito asked looking over at him.

Sam shrugged and gave a "I guess so" type look. As the night continued Sam explained what Louise had told him while Saito was still unconscious. After some time Louise fell asleep in her bed while her familiars quietly discussed plans and topics evolving this new world.

"I going to go and look around." Sam said after a while, clearly bored with being cooped up in that room for who knows how long.

"I may as well go to. No point in staying here all night." Saito added standing up from his seat.

Looking over at Louise Saito nodded seeing how soundly she slept. Quietly leaving the room the two boys walked down the stairwell. On their way down they walked in on a blond haired boy talking with a younger looking brunet.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say they're dating." Sam said peaking around the corner.

"Yeah, come one lets see if we can walk past without them noticing."

In the hall Guiche smiled flirtatiously at the freshman girl called Katie as she dreamily stared up at him. "You know I've been told I make a marvelous soufflé," she said.

"Mmm, I'd love to try one sometime," he replied with a smile he knew would set her heart aflutter.

"Really?" Katie exclaimed, barely able to hold in her glee. "You truly would?"

"But of course my dear lovely Katie," he suavely replied. "Surely you must know that I could never lie to one as fair as you."

"Oh lord Guiche," she breathed eyes sparkling with affection.

"There is absolutely nothing hidden behind my feelings for you," he promised.

It was then he noticed the two of them casually walk around a nearby corner and begin their way down the hall.

"Ah up and about I see." he greeted. He then jokingly added. "I don't suppose we won't be seeing either of you again?"

Both of their face's remained impassive as they continued onward without bothering to reply.

"Hold on a moment," Guiche commanded, who was not one who particularly liked being ignored. "I believe some thanks is in order after all. When you two fainted we were all burdened with the chore of taking you to Louise's room."

Sam paused from making his departure and turned to face him. "I guess so, thanks" he said, casting him a nod before they continuing on their way.

Further down the stairs sitting at the rim of the indoor fountain Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst smiled as she listened to Sticks, tonight's selected man of the evening.

"It is truly a dream to be here with you this night Kirche the Fever," he said happily. "An incredible dream."

She chuckled coyly as she leaned her head on his strapping shoulder. "Tonight won't end with just a fever," she promised faintly as she took in the moment.

The moment however was short lived when the two teens stopped by the fountain.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he searched the room for an exit upon spotting one they walked past the couple and out the door.

"Were those Louise's familiars?" Sticks asked to Kirche, recognizing them from the description of the rumor he'd heard.

Kirche nodded with a mischievous smirk as she remembered Louise's shocked expression. "That's them," she chuckled.

"You don't suppose they're running because she faked the summoning do you?" he asked worriedly.

Kirche smirked mischievously. "Probably."

Outside the two stood there staring up at the moon, parts of them not believing that they were there. Sam sat on the grass looking at the duel disc on his left arm. Saito just stood there, his arms crossed, head down thinking.

"Not much we can do huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Saito said simply.

"To bad Em ain't here, perfect night for a date."

Saito couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He was right of course, regardless of where they were it was, to put into a single word, beautiful.

"Hey Sam, wanna duel?"

"Damn right I'll dual, been forever since our last duel."

"DUEL" they both said as 4000 Life Points appeared on their duel disks.

"I'm first and I'm summoning Elemental Hero Wildheart In defence mode and three face downs." Sam said as a muscled man with red tattoos, long black hair, and a huge sword appeared on the field.

Elemental Hero Wildheart= 1500atk/1600def

"Alright, my move." Saito said drawing one card from his deck. "First i'll set one monster face down defence mode and three face downs."

"Copy cat, I'll play Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode then I'll activate my face down card Polymerization and fuse Wildheart and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Wild Wingman in attack mode!" A Bird man with Wildhearts muscled upper body appears from the fusion portal.

Elemental Hero Wild Wingman= 1900atk/ 2300def

"This should be good, alright my turn. I'll activate my face down card Solemn Wishes, as long as this card is activated I get 500 Life Points whenever I draw a card."

Saito's LP: 4500

"I'll end by placing another face down monster in defense mode."

"My turn," Sam said drawing another card. "I'll play a monster face down in defence mode and call it a turn."

Saito's LP: 5000

"I'll flip my face down monster face up and then play Mystic box, with this i can select one monster we both control destroy your monster and shift control of my monster to you, and I think I'll send my Ameba to you and destroy Wild Wingman.

Both monsters suddenly are trapped in boxes and the box with Sam's monster gets stabbed with countless swords before disappearing. Saito's box then floats over to Sam side and then opens revealing the Ameba.

Ameba= 300atk/350def

"That's not the end though, when Ameba switches controllers my opponent 2000 points of damage to their life points."

Sam's LP: 2000

Growling, Sam drew a card. "Alright, my move. I'll activate Fusion Recovery, this lets me get one of my polymerization cards and fusion material monster from my graveyard and add them to my hand. Then I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Avian with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer in attack mode! Finally I'll finish with Monster Reborn and bring back my Wild Wingman in attack position."

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer=1900atk/1000def(-200 points each due to effects of Umi)

Elemental Hero Wild Wingman= 1900atk/2300def

Saito's LP: 5500

"My move and I'll tribute my face down to summon another monster. Finally I'll activate my facedown card Field barrier and end my turn."

"I'll tribute this Ameba of yours and use it to tribute a new monster and I chose the Millenium shield in defence mode and end my turn my turn by attacking that facedown with Elemental Hero Wild Wingman."

The Wingman flew rapidly at the unknown monster ready to cut it to pieces with its sharp claws, suddenly a wall of ice appeared in front of it blocking the attack.

Neo Aqua Madoor=1200atk/3000def

Sam's LP: 0900

"Damn, well at least I know what that card is now."

Saitos LP: 6000

"First, I'm using pot of greed and drawing two cards."

Saito's LP: 7000

"Then I'll play Mermaid knight in attack mode."

The top half of the Mermaid, covered in armor holding a shield and sword, emerges from the water.

"And then I'll use Big Wave Small wave to destroy all the face up water type monsters on my side on the field and special summon the same number of monsters from my hand."

Sam gulped as he watched a huge wave a water wash away Saito's mermaid and Madoor before bringing forth two massive sea serpents, Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Deadalus and Poseidra, The Atlantian Dragon in a smaller wave.

Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Deadalus= 3100atk/1800def (+200 points each due to effects of Umi)

Poseidra, The Atlantian Dragon= 3000atk/1800def (+200 points each due to effects of Umi)

"Attack those Elemental Heros!" Saito ordered. The two Giant Sea Serpents attacked the Elemental Heros with their massive claws.

Sam's LP: 0000

"Damn, not again." Sam chuckled as all the monsters disappeared from the field.

"Don't worry maybe next time." Saito laughed patting Sam on the shoulder. "Come on, lets go and see about the damage to our Runners."

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys I hoped you all like this story because I have no idea how you guys with act to this. Till next time guys, don't forget to leave a comment leave your opinion and I'll see you guys next time, maybe. Bye!**


	2. Time for a Tune Up

**Hey guys Back with another chapter hope you all like it, Oh and I forgot to mention I do not own Familiar of Zero or Yu Gi Oh 5D's.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Runners Performance**

In the courtyard the two duelists, using the lights from their runners headlights, examined the damage from when Sam tried stopping his runner before accidentally following Saito into that strange green oval.

"The damage isn't that bad, aside from the paint damage, all the we need to do is fix this dent." Saito explained running his hand over the dent on the right side of Sam's Runner.

Sam sighed in annoyance, as he looked over the damage to the runners he groaned wishing that his runner only needed washed like Saito's. Looking up at the moons Sam wondered what time it was, either of them wore watches and their Runners couldn't get the time either because their was no signal, all that would work was the local GPS which the Runners made as they traveled.

"Shouldn't we get to bed?" Sam asked.

"When was the last time you went to bed at night?" Saito answered grabbing an adjustable wrench, a hammer and a flathead screw driver from the tool bag.

"True, hey you wanna hear what else I learned?"

"What's that?"

"That pink haired girl has some anger issues, she's like Sakura only younger." Sam added grabbing another wrench.

Turning several bolts they both and removed the metal panel over the left side of the front wheel. Saito begun to pound the inside of the panel with the hammer slowly removing the dent.

"If the girl is like Sakura the only thing that separates them is the size of their breasts." Saito chuckled.

Sam laughed and started examining the engine and mechanics of his runner for any internal damage. Everything seemed to be ok by the looks of things but he was not a mechanic, but he knew the basics at least.

"Hey Saito, want some music?"

"Really? You haven't had your Runner for a week and you've already got music on it?" Saito smirked looking up at him.

"Gotta be prepared for anything, and this kind of situation calls for some music." Sam said smirking back to him.

"Alright lets hear what you've got." Saito said resuming his repairs on the front panel.

Nodding Sam hopped back onto the seat of his Runner and put on a fingerless glove. Placing his have on the screen it then scanned his hand, flashed a green color and the engine started up. Searching the options on the screen Sam pulled up pulled his music data playing the first song on the playlist.

**Going fast makes me feel alive**

**My heart beats in HyperDrive**

**Do you think you can win, only if I lose?**

**Just let destiny choose**

**I can hear you breathin',**

**I can see you comin'**

**I can feel the wind, it's blowin' me around**

**Take a shot of me runnin side by side**

**It's a blur as I go by**

**I can hear you breathin'**

**I can see you comin'**

**I can feel the find, It's blowin me around**

**See the sun arising**

**Fire in the sky**

**Greatness thrust itself into our lives**

"Sound familiar," Saito commented. "Where'd you get it?"

"You know, It's been so long I can barely remember."Sam said putting his hand to his chin. "To tell you the truth I think it's kind of inspirational, don't ya think?"

"Yeah I guess, put it on replay and lets fix your Runner." Saito smiled flipping the wrench in the air.

"Sure... Oh I forgot to give you something." Sam smiled reaching into his pocket.

"What? A new card you found in the trash?" Saito joked remembering how long it took him to collect and keep hidden his own collection of cards in his Duel Runner.

"Nah, but I do think it's time your bike got a tune up, cause I got you a skylon 30 acceleration chip!" Sam smiled holding the chip between his index and middle finger.

"What?! Let me see that!" Saito yelled swiping the chip from him.

Looking at it closer Saito could tell it was the real deal and it looked like it was never used, shocked he looked at Sam who was giving him a wide smile.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Saito asked curiously. "You don't just find these on the street of the Satellite!"

"We~ll... you could say I did a little sneaking around." Sam smirked.

"You stole it from Sector Security didn't you? That place is impossible to sneak in to, let alone steal from it! How did you-?"

Chuckling Sam answered. "I did have a little help getting in and out, my friend Aaron managed to hack into the security and shutdown the system. It gets better though, all the stuff they had could set us both up with cards, Dual Runner upgrades, the works. Best thing I could get has got to be these chips, I even got one for both of us, mine's already in, I guess now it's time for yours."

"Damn, I owe you and the other big time for this." Saito smirked walking over and installing the chip into his Duel Runner. "Lets see If this chip will actually work."

Sam watched as Saito grabbed a laptop from the canopy of his Runner. Activating his Duel Runner Saito begun examining the data on both his Runners screen and the laptop, after a minute he smiled reached for the acceleration handle he grabbed it and gave the acceleration trigger a squeeze. Saitos Runner gave off a very loud revving noise, it was so loud that it echoed into the forest and woke some of the students and faculty members.

"Told ya." Sam smirked patting Saito's back before getting back to work on fixing his damaged Duel Runner.

That night was long and tiresome, but after some time the two managed to fix the damaged to Sams' Runner and get some needed shut eye before having to wake up in the morning. Saito decided to sleep in a tree near to the dorms, silently he climbed onto a medium-low branch, whereas Sam decided to sleep on the ground against the trunk of the tree. They both seemed rather comfortable, despite sleeping in, and by, a tree, for the longest time they'd either slept on old ruined spring mattresses or hard concrete. Plus it was nice seeing some plant life, other than weeds in the cracks of the concrete.

"Night Saito, hope you don't fall out of the tree." Sam joked holding his fist up.

"Yeah, night." Saito smiled reaching down to bump knuckles.

As the sun shined through the window Louise slept soundly. After a bit her slumbering form was edged awake by the sun shining through the window. Getting up she looked about the empty room, still drowsy from waking up she thought she was missing something, then remembered the two familiars she'd summoned the day before. Slowly she dressed herself, putting on her uniform and brushing her hair. Stretching, Louise focused on her first goal for the day…finding her missing familiars. After spending another hour or so looking around the grounds Louise's stomach began to make itself heard, mainly through loud and aggressive growling.

"_TI should get some breakfast." _she thought leaving the court yard.

It was then that she noticed two wheeled metallic objects off on the far side of the court yard in the shade of the walls shadow. Walking up to the objects she touched the blue Runner and ran her hand down the side, remembering the two boys from the day before appearing from underneath them, Saito and Sam, her familiars, she looked around a bit but did not see any sign of either of them. After her stomach growled again she decided to leave them for the time being and head for the dining hall.

"Where are those lousy familiars? I'm not going to give them any breakfast for this." she huffed leaving the two wheeled vehicles.

Yawning, Louise entered the dining hall while she, much like everyone else, was still drowsy from the noise that woke her in the middle of the night. Surprised, Louise saw Kirche's friend Tabitha sitting at one of the tables, trademark blue and black crooked staff resting in one hand while the other held her usual book that had her face buried in it. The second year stood at a little over five and a half feet tall with rather short light blue hair. She also frequently wears reading glasses.

Louise and Tabitha had a pleasant relationship with one another, neither went out of their way to help the other but there wasn't any hostility between them. If anything they were somewhat kindred spirits; with Tabitha being made fun of for reading so much and Louise being mocked for her abysmal spell casting, although Louise had it much, much worse. So after getting her food, Louise walked over to the still reading girl.

"Hello Tabitha, may I sit here?' she asked politely, not wanting to loose one of the few people who didn't mock her as a friend.

"Sit," came her usual one syllable answer.

Now most people would consider that rude but people like Louise and Kirche paid it no mind, knowing that it was just the way the introverted girl was.

"I can't even find those blasted things," Louise moaned. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tabitha getting up, staff in hand and her book tucked against her side.

"Find," she said, seeing Louise's confusion. The pink haired girls face lit up with happiness and she hurried to finish eating so they could go.

After consuming her meal, Louise and Tabitha made their way out into the courtyard, intending to ask if any of their classmates had seen the elusive familiar. That however proved to be unnecessary for the second they entered the courtyard Tabitha spotted a sleeping boy wearing crimson colored coat at the trunk of one of the trees. Closer inspection revealed that it was one of Louise's wayward familiars. Tugging on the other girl's sleeve Tabitha pointed at the boy with the end of her staff saying, "There."

Following the direction the staff was pointing in Louise felt her eyes narrow in anger. 'How did I miss that? It's not like his-no its coat is green or brown,' she thought reminding herself that neither of her familiars are people but things. Turning to face the young woman who helped her, Louise gave her a pleasant smile.

"Thank you Tabitha."

"Bye…"

Louise waved the introverted girl off before turning to face her still sleeping familiar, a dark sinister smile dancing across her face. 'Lets put one of my explosions to good use for once,' she thought as she pulled out her wand and raised it, the wooden instrument crackling with energy. Pointing her fully charged wand at the prone blond, Louise let out a savage war cry as she released the pent up willpower.

Both boys were actually sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time. Suddenly the two woke to a painful explosion, mostly Saito because he fell to the ground out of the tree.

Looking up to Louise Sam yelled rising to his feet. "What the hell was that that for?!"

"Yeah, that hurt!" Saito added rubbing the back of his head and his neck.

"You two were suppose to wake me and get me dressed this morning. So neither or you are getting any breakfast." Louise scolded the two of them, not that it affected them much.

"So," Saito yawned putting his hands behind his head. "We've gone without a meal or two in the past, this makes no difference."

"Right." Sam agreed nodding his head.

Louise, burning red with anger, suddenly noticed a strange white square almost right in front of her feet. bending over she picked it up and begun to examined it, almost immediately she realized that it was Sam's eyepatch. Dropping it she begun to gross out turning slightly green, looking back at Sam however she realized his left eye was closed and there seemed to be a scar going through his eye, the scar didn't seem like a normal scar as it was colored a goldish like color.

"What happened to your eye?"

The sudden question caused Sam to pause in shock, covering his eye and begun searching left and right for his eye patch. After a second he found it and placed it back over his his eye putting the strings back over his ears.

All that Sam said was "I'd rather not talk about it." Before looking down.

"Oh... Sorry I didn't mean-" Louise said.

"No, it's alright, you didn't know." Sam interrupted.

After a moment of awkward silence Louise suggested they go get some breakfast before they stopped serving it. Nodding both the teens followed Louise to the dining hall for their breakfast. After seeing their so called' breakfast' both boys eyes twitched in annoyance, because their breakfast was one small loaf of bread, not one for each of them but one for them to share.

"What... the hell... is this?" Saito said unable to stop his eye from twitching.

"And we have to share this?" Sam muttered grabbing the loaf of bread.

"Be thankful you're getting any food at all, I was planing on punishing you two for not waking me this morning." Louise said crossing her arms.

Ripping the bread in half Sam stuffed one half in his mouth before giving the other to Saito. Saito did the same and then started talking with his mouth full.

"Hey, Sam let's go back to our Runners, at least my Runner has some emergency food."

Swallowing Sam nodded and followed him out of the dining room. Louise seemed confused, but slightly more curious about what they were talking about. 'What is a Runner?' she thought watching walk back out the way the three had come in. Shrugging, Louise just followed them back outside to the court yard. Outside Louise watched as her two familiars ate some fruits they both retrieved from Saito's Dual Runner.

"Don't you have a class or something to go to?" Sam asked taking a bite from a pear he was eating.

"All second-year students have the day off today. We're all supposed to communicate with our freshly-summoned familiars." Louise answered looking back at the other students on the other side of the court yard.

"Like that would ever happen." Sam huffed eating the core of the pear.

"No doubt." Saito agreed.

"Oh? what are you three up to?" a feminine voice asked.

Looking past Louise, Sam and Saito met the gaze of a massive red scaled lizard. The two duelists shrugged unimpressed knowing they'd seen bigger and cooler looking monsters in the past.

"Zerbst! What are you doing here," Louise asked her rival, seeing how her familiar was more fascinated with Kirche's familiar than her at the moment.

"Nothing Valliere, just enjoying the fresh air along with my familiar Flame," she answered patting the lizard's bony head while said lizard wagged its tail. Kirche then turned her attention to the two two duelists. "By the way, how much did she pay you two?"

"If only that were the case." Saito groaned. "What's with the Lizard? Got some fetish for large monsters?"

"This is my Familiar, his name is 'Flame.' I take it this isn't your first time seeing a Salamander?"

"Believe me, I've fought things bigger than that."

"Is that so? I guess that may be one reason you tried to run away last night." Kirche smiled as she watched Louise grow red with anger looking at the two boys.

"Where would we run off to if we have nowhere to go?" Sam replied crossing his arms as he sat on the seat on his Duel Runner.

"I see, looks like you are similar to normal familiars after all. You see familiars under contract faithfully obey every order from their master, and they never run away."

"_Where did that come from?"_ Saito thought raising his eyebrow.

Apparently what Kirche said was all the two girls needed in order to launch into a fight over the well-being of the familiars. As the two argued further the two teens snuck off without a word to the girls or each other. Quietly the two tiptoed away from the two arguing girls, slowly but surely getting out of the range of their argument. Once out of their range they began to breath normally again, feeling safe for the time being anyways. 'Hmm hey Saito, wanna duel again?' Sam asked looking over to his friend. It was then they both noticed the brown haired girl he saw last night with the blond fop walking their way.

"Ah, excuse me. Could you help me find Lord Guiche?" she asked holding a wrapped package in her hands.

"That the guy you were with last night is that way ma'am?" Sam asked, pointing in said boy's direction.

"Yes it is! Thanks you very much!" The girl blushed and made her way over to the blond boy, a wrapped package held in her hands. She didn't realize that the boy of her dreams was with another woman and Sam didn't tell her that.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Saito asked watching as she walked off.

"Honestly curious why the boy would cheat on such a sweet girl like her, lets get closer and watch." Sam suggested slowly making their way over to the group, noting the rapidly growing argument taking place by the time they arrived.

"You bastard how could you do this to me, Guiche? You said you were bonding with Verdandi last night, and here I find out you were messing around with a first year!" the blond girl was screaming at Guiche, who by this point was a stuttering mess as he tried to deny it. The other girl, Katie, on the other hand was a sobbing mess as she felt her heart had just been ripped in two.

"Montmorency it isn't what you thin-" he stuttered out but not before both girls screamed, "LIAR!" and Montmorency smacked him across the face hard enough to leave a red handprint while Katie ran off crying. The surrounding students began to laugh at the scene.

The two duelists were having trouble not breaking down and laughing with them at that moment. The look on Guiche's face was absolutely priceless.

Guiche heard their failed attempt at stiff ling his laughter because his head swung over in their direction, eyes narrowed in anger. "You!" he spat, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at them, "You are the one who made these girls cry!" Sam looked at Saito who copied the same gesture before they both looked at Guiche.

"Me?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Yes you! It's your fault those beautiful girls were crying! Have you no shame?" He continued to proclaim, treating it as if it were a Shakespearian play.

"We do in fact, but let me ask you this, If I made them cry, why are you the one who got slapped?" Saito asked with a smirk growing across his face as the crowd burst out laughing.

"Very well then, I must fight for their honor. I hereby challenge you," he stated pompously, thrusting his wand, which had the appearance of a red rose, towards the two duelists.

Sam raised his eyebrow stared at him, "Are you serious? You really want to fight us?" Guiche nodded at him and it took all of Sam's self control not to burst out laughing. That self control was tested further when Guiche spoke again.

"Yes! You have insulted my honor as a noble! You are uncivilized common trash that needs to be shown his proper place in life. And I will take it upon myself to teach you that important lesson.

"Not exactly the worst thing we've been called,' Saito sighed, "Alright just name the time and the

place."

The pale blond haired boy snorted. "Meet me at Vestry Field, common trash, in ten minutes. I'll give you that much time to consider surrendering," he declared pointing in direction of said place, and then strutted away, his mole-like familiar waddling after him.

The surrounding students began to chatter as they walked over to the field, some of them chatting about their day while others were putting bets on how long the two were going to last against Guiche. However all of them were excited about the upcoming fight, even though most of them thought that it wouldn't be much of a fight at all.

"Hey Sam," Saito smiled. "Looks like we're gonna have to postpone our duel for now."

"_Use us!" _a sudden female voice called to them.

"Use what?" Saito asked looking around him.

"Wait, you heard that too?" Sam said looking wide eyed.

The two the felt a strange presence near them but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Looking towards their belts they removed their dueling decks from their pouches and examined them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, that was until the card's picture at the bottom of Saito's deck, which happened to be a Cure Mermaid, floated from the card in front of him.

"_We will help you, just have faith." _ the calm voice of the mermaid said before receding back into its card.

"Dude tell me you saw that." Saito said still in shock from what he thinks he'd just seen.

"Yeah, I saw it with my own cards too." Sam said not believing what just happened.

Looking back at the metal bracers on their arms they looked at each other, smiled and immediately ran back to their Duel Runners.

Headmaster Osmond is currently sitting behind his desk and rather bored with his situation. His secretary is currently out of the office much to his perverted dismay.

He then sigh and look out of the massive window behind him. He enjoyed the view of the mountain scape when heard the door opens. He turns around and found Miss Longueville entering the office.

"Ah, Miss Longueville. What took you so long?"

"Sorry headmaster but I am here to report that a duel is about to start?"

That catches the attention of the headmaster and sighed

"Who, in Brimir's name, started it?" He stroked his long gray beard.

Miss Longueville sigh before answering.

"It's Guiche de Gramont."

"The third son of Marshal Gramont?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well his father was a womanizer, I will not be surprised if his son has it. Who's the unlucky victim?"

"It's Miss Valliere's familiars known as Sam and Saito."

"Those two boys? Hmmm..."

He then had the image of the familiar, something is not right with them. There's something off about those two and the strange contraptions they owned, he then decides to allow it and see the duel for himself.

"Tell the treasury to place 700 ECU from my account on Miss Valliere's familiar. It's been a long time since something interesting happened here."

Miss Longueville sighs before exiting the office. Headmaster Osmond then faces a large mirror before casting a spell on it. The mirror's image then displays the scene at Vestri Court.

A crowd of students encircle the would-be arena. The students are cheering mostly for Guiche who is really enjoying the attention.

"Do your best, Guiche!" a girl shouted.

Guiche smiled at that when some students begin to part way for the two boys, however both of them approached slowly on their Duel Runner. Parking the vehicles they removed their helmets placing them on the seats of their rides before activating some device on their Runners that enabled them to removed their dual discs from the Runners attaching them to the metal bracers on their left arms before finally approaching Guiche, standing with their arms at their sides. Guiche snarled at that before taunting him.

"Glad you both came, commoners." He said with great confidence. "I thought you've already fled with those strange devices of yours."

"We never run, and with what we've got planned we're wondering if you might." Saito smirked.

The other students chuckled a bit from the familiar's threat. Guiche merely smirked and readied his rose wand.

"Very well." He released a rose petal that then touched the ground. A female armored being then rose from the ground and armed with a lance. "Here your opponents, bronze golems Valkyrie."

"For my name is the Bronze Guiche, an Earth mage. I hope you're both ready."

Saito studied the golems and isn't fazed by their appearance. Since he is in world where magic reigns, he really expected something to pop-out from nowhere. To the eyes of the young teen, these golems is nothing but a tin can. Unknown to him or Sam a glow begun to emit from under the gloves on their left hands.

"Bring it." Saito then gestured his forefinger from his right hand to take the first shot.

Guiche smirked, _"You're dead, commoner."_

As the golem ran forward Saito placed a card he'd drawn onto his dual disc, just before the golem could land a punch there was a sudden flash of light and the sound of metal clashing against metal. The flash was so blinding that everyone covered their eyes, after a moment the light died down allowing everyone to uncover their eyes and what they all saw they couldn't believe. There blocking the attack from the golem was a armored figure with paled skin, long red hair and a green scaled fish tail.

"Guiche, say hello to an old friend of mine," Saito announced pointing to the figure in front of him. "The Mermaid Knight!"

Mermaid Knight= 1500atk/700def

The crowd was shocked beyond words, there in front of Saito was a mermaid blocking the attack of Guiches golem. Grunting the mermaid pushed the golem onto its back away from Saito.

"Impossible... you can't be a nobleman!" Guiche shouted pointing at him.

"You're right I'm not, but believe it or not we only just figured out we could summon these creatures just before we came to fight." Saito explained.

"W-we?"

"That's right pretty boy, we've discovered that these dual discs enable us to summon and use the monsters, traps and spells on our cards." Sam smiled showing the five cards he held. "The monsters act much like your familiars faithfully obeying our every order and now I think it's time I bring out a monster of my own, say hello to my DreamSprite!" he said placing one card onto his disc, in a bright flash a dark blue skinned fairy-like creature appeared in front of him appearing to be asleep.

DreamSprite=300atk/200def

"_This is not possible, Louise the zero summoned two commoners but they can use magic like nobleman, this is not good. I've got that mermaid to deal with but it can't last long out of water I know that much and a sleeping fairly, I should be ok for now." _Guiche sighed. "Alright, lets see if you can handle four golems." Guiche said summoning two more golems.

The duelists smirked drawing another card from their decks. Saito looked through his and and to Sam both giving each other a nod before looking back to Guiche who was gulping.

"You want to summon some more, then so shall we. Come to me Maiden of the Aqua!" Saito yelled holding his hand out in front of him, with another a woman appeared in ocean blue clothes wielding a trident, kneeling on one of her knees she held the trident in front of her. "That's not all I'm doing this time, I'm using the spells Banner of Courage and Umi!"

Maiden of the Aqua=900atk/2200def (Increased atk and def due to field and spellcards)

A Flag banner bearing a red and white flag with a symbol of fire embedded on it appeared behind Saito's monster, while the whole courtyard suddenly flooded with water.

"Wh-what is this?!" Guiche panicked looking at the battle field.

"That's the effect of Umi, it allows me to change the battle field to an open ocean increasing the effectiveness of all fish, sea serpents, thunder and aquatic type monster." Saito explained as a smirk grew on his face.

"Don't forget about me, I haven't made a move yet. I think I'll use my spell Double Summon, allowing me to call forth two different monster at once, and I'll summon my Speed warrior in attack mode and my Stardust Phantom in defense." Sam smiled as two humanoid figures appear in front of him, one wearing pure white robes with a blue cape and the other in light armor with small wheels on his feet and a mask with a hose connecting to his chestplate. "Then I'm gonna finish off by using the spell Foolish Burial, with this spell i can send one card from my own deck to my graveyard, and I know just the card to send." he smiled pulling a white colored card from his deck.

With his heart racing Guiche quickly summoned enough golems to have triple his own numbers against the two boys. "I won't let you two get the better of me, attack my golems!" he ordered watching his golems charge forward. The battle between the monsters and Guiches golems was barely 5 second long, both mermaids destroyed nine of the golems with ease, Speed warrior out maneuvered and destroyed three. Stardust Phantom wasn't so lucky as the remaining golems destroyed him as he tried to use his magic to stop the golems but to no avail.

"That's one down." Guiche smiled triumphantly as the phantom vanished into white sparkles. Sam suddenly begun chuckling to himself, growing louder and louder. "What's so funny?" Guiche growled.

"You've got no idea the trouble you've just gotten yourself into, because you destroyed my Stardust Phantom his special ability take effect, allowing me to summon my Stardust Dragon!" Sam said raising his hand in the air, as the sparkles from stardust Phantom flew into the they begun to glow brightly. After a second everyone could see the pure white color of the dragon as it took its form and place in the air above Sam.

Stardust Dragon=2500atk/2000def

Guiche was frozen with his jaw hanging open from the sight of the breathtaking dragon in front of him.

"It's not over yet, because I use the spell big wave small, with this I can destroy all the water monsters on my field and special summon the same number of monsters that i destroyed."

The two mermaids turned to face Saito, as they waved 'Goodbye' before being swept away by a large wave. Two massive shadows suddenly appeared under the water's surface, as the water grew more and more violent, the two massive shadows rose out of the water revealing the shadows as two Sea creatures unlike anything any of them had ever seen. One of the creatures had two long snake-like heads, blue and white colored scales, long arms with massive claws and red fins. The other looked to be a wingless water dragon covered in golden armor.

"Say hello to the lords of the Sea Guiche, Ocean Dragon lord - Neo-Deadalus and Poseidra, The Atlantean Dragon!"

Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Deadalus=3300atk/1800def (Increased atk. & def. due to spell and field effects)

Poseidra, The Atlantean Dragon= 3200atk/1800def (increased atk. & def. due to spell and field effects)

"Im-impossible..." Guiche muttered under his breath falling to his knees before muttering something they could not hear.

"What was that?" Sam asked tilting his head sideways.

"I... I yield please don't hurt me!" Guiche yelled trying to block with his arms.

"Listen, Guiche was it? We had no intention of hurting you, all we wanted to do was show you that you shouldn't underestimate others." Sam explained as their hands stopped glowing.

"Where we come from, people like us know this rule all too well because we're always stepped on like bugs. That's why we don't back down or bow our heads to others, we show that everyone is made equal regardless of their race, gender or religion. So next time fight with yours all."

The creatures then vanished as the the duelists deactivated their dual discs, reattaching them to their runners.

"How did you do that?!" Louise asked running up to them, looking pale skinned as if she'd see a ghost.

"Beats me, I'm still wondering how we did that." Saito said scratching his head.

"Hey Saito, we gonna dual normally or we gonna go for a turbo duel this time?" Sam asked powering up his Runner.

"Turbo Duel?" the soft voice of the bluenette, Tabitha, asked.

"What's a Turbo Duel?" Louise asked after Tabitha.

"It's just like a normal duel, except we're riding on these bad boys." Sam smiled patting his hand on his Duel Runner, The Blood Rose.

"Care to take a seat? These can hold at least two people." Saito explained patting his hand on the seat.

The three girls, mainly Louise and Kirche, looked at them confused. They wondered how they could fight each other on the strange two wheeled devices. Stepping back everyone, including Guiche, watched as the two boy turned their Runners and lined them up so.

"Last chance to tag along, any takers?" Sam asked holding his spare helmet out for someone to take.

"I'll go, I wanna see how these work." Louise said taking Saito's spare helmet.

"W-wait, I want to see too!" Guiche shouted running up to Sam's Runner, much to everyone surprise.

After a minute of trying to put the helmets on the two were sitting on back of the Duel Runners holding onto the the two boys. Activating Dual Mode the students looked around shocked as the environment changed colors, then the duelists took off and their Dual began.

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys, hope you all liked chapter 2, I plan on putting a Turbo Duel in a chapter eventually but I don't really understand how they work so if anyone can help that would be most helpful. Till next time, Bye!**


	3. Lets rev it up!

**Hey guys Chapter 3 coming at you, hope you like it! I also want to say thank you to everyone who's given me the tips for the "Speed World" field spells. Just to make sure everyone knows, I do not own Familiar of Zero or Yugioh 5D's, I do own this story, my OC Sam and all the decks the characters use in the story.**

**Chapter 3**

"YAHOO!" Sam yelled as his Duel Runner screeched to a stop.

"You're quite the adrenalin junky." Saito smirked pulling a 180 on his Sonic Runner.

"Yeah, but there is nothing like a Turbo Duel to get you fired up in the morning." Sam replied standing up his runner.

"If you say so, to tell you the truth it looks like we've accumulated some fans." Saito said looking over at the small crowd applauding them for their performance. "Somehow this feels like the tournaments we used to watch on TV, you know the one's at the Kaiba Dome."

"Yeah but this place isn't nearly as big." Sam replied looking up at the main tower in the center of the academy.

"Still thinking about what the old man called us for three days ago?" Saito asked following Sam's gaze as he removed his helmet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Old Osmond found himself sighing deeply, "This is going to be a very, very long day."

In the aftermath of the duel between the Valliere familiars and Guiche, the entire academy found itself in the presence of two powerful summoners, Sam and Saito, who both have call forth creatures unlike anything anyone has ever heard of, monster big and small, monsters similar to legends and others of unknown origin. And then there was the machines they called 'Duel Runners,' things that could move at unimaginable speeds, and spells and traps on cards that they used to help them in battle. What other powers or abilities did these two boy possess?

A hard knock on the door started Osmond and a few of the senior staff that had already arrived at the office. "ENTER!" The door opened, and the staff curiously watched as the two teenage boys entered the room. Louise led the way, followed by both boys who seemed more relaxed than worried. The staff begun to whisper questioning, whether these boy could actually summon such massive creatures, without wands no less.

Osmond cleared his throat, "So, I think you all are aware of why we've called you here today." The group nodded, "Who are you two? The creatures I saw summoned in that battle with Mr. Gramont were beyond that of any normal human."

Saito then took control of the situation and begun trying to explaining what he could to the best of his abilities. "My name is Saito Hiraga, this is my friend Sam and the creatures you saw us summon were what we call duel monster."

"Duel monsters? What do you mean? Creatures like those are something that's hard to come by even here, yet you two were able to summon them like it was nothing, I want to know how."

Sam then spoke up. "It's a little hard to explain sir, because where we're from we're called duelists who fight against each other with these monster in something we call a YuGiOh duel."

"A dual?" Colbert asked curiously.

"That's correct," Saito nodded holding his left arm out in front of him showing his duel disc. "These are dual disc, they allow the wearer to call forth monsters, spells and traps to aid them in a battle against their opponent, all three can be used in combos and strategies."

"The monsters, spells and traps we explained earlier are on these." Sam continued pulling one of his decks out of a pouch on his belt before placing it on Osmond's desk. "These are called duel decks, they hold creatures, spells, and trap. In our old home, nearly our whole society is circulated around this dueling game."

Osmond, Colbert, and the other staff members each begun looking at the cards Sam placed on the desk studying them. After a moment or two they returned the cards to the deck, Colbert however still held one card in his hand staring, fascinated by just about everything on it. Looking over at Colbert, Sam could see off the reflection of Colberts glasses that he was holding his Stardust Dragon.

"That's one of my better cards," Sam explained drawing Colberts attention from the card. "Thats Stardust Dragon, a synchro type monster."

"Synchro?" A man asked taking hold of the card.

"Yes, there are many different types of monster, synchro being one of them. Other monsters types include normal monster, ritual, fusion, and synchro. Each type of monster also has a certain number of stars indicating the rank of the card."

Looking down at the card, Colbert could see Stardust Dragon had 7 star just below the picture.

"All monster have stars, some have more than others due to certain effects a card has." Sam explained grabbing several cards from the deck as examples. "The way the rules for normal summon work as though you sacrifice something smaller to get something bigger, for example a normal monster like Speed warrior has less than 4 stars and can be summoned right to the battlefield, monsters with 5 or 6 stars require one monster tributed card in order to summon. With 7 or 8 stars you need 2 tributes, 9 and 10 stars you need three."

"What happens to the monster when it's tributed?" Colbert asked quickly writing writing some notes on a sheet of parchment.

"They simply go to the graveyard." Saito answered pulling a card out of the dark spot in his duel disk. "The cards themselves aren't destroyed if that's what you were thinking."

Colbert sighed deeply looking somewhat relieved after hearing what happens to the cards.

"However Ritual, Fusion and Synchro are all summoned differently." Sam continued. "Ritual monsters require a Ritual spell card in order to summon it plus some monster tributed equal to the ritual monsters stars. Fusion monster require fusion materials in order to make, meaning two or more specific monster are needed to summon it. Synchro monster are similar to fusion but they require tuner monster to summon plus some other non-tuner type monster."

So far the staff, as well as Old Osmond, seemed very intrigued and seemed to be curious about something. Miss Longville, unlike the others, was the only one who willing to speak up.

"What are those metal devices you both call Duel Runners, they both move at incredible speeds and they only have two wheels, what exactly are they and how do they move so fast?" Miss Longville asked looking out the window and down to the ground below at said Runners.

"They're machines we made, they are mainly used for traveling and dueling where we're from. They speeds they move at are made possible by the technology put into them, which, I might add, is far more advanced than anything in this current time period. They have something special we call ' solar panels' which allow them the take sunlight and turn it into energy."

"_Incredible, If they made something capable of moving at such high speed, who knows what else they could make." _ Colbert wondered before looking back at the cards. _"Something is off though, I feel like I've seen that Stardust Dragon before but I can't remember where."_

"You both made those hmm? That seems very unlikely but if it's true as you say, could you possibly build another?" Osmond asked rubbing his beard.

Looking at each other, Sam shrugged and Saito replied with a hand gesture and a tilt of his head.

"We could try but without the proper materials it's impossible." Sam sighed opening a holoscreen in front of him before pushing it over to Old Osmond. "I believe the materials on this list are enough to build at least one Duel Runner, give or take some bits and pieces."

All the staff members stared at the little screen intrigued. It felt like glass yet it held writing which they could move with the swipe of their finger.

"I thought you said you could only swipe those Skylon chips Sam." Saito said looking over at him.

"This was a birthday present." Sam smiled.

"Your birthday was 6 months ago."

"I know." he said giving Saito a derpy smile.

Facepalming, Saito turned back to Osmond who didn't seem to hear a word either of them said, neither did any of the other teachers or staff for that matter, as he continued to read the list. The list itself seemed to be filled with many basic elements, iron, copper, rubber things like that. Then there were more complex elements such as titanium and various other elements.

"It take all of this to make a Duel Runner?" Old Osmond asked still shocked by the list he was holding.

"Afraid so."

"Hmm... very well, I will have these materials brought to you both as soon as possible. I would like to present this Duel Runner to the Royal Palace, assuming you boys are alright with that." Osmond said looking up at the two teenagers.

Shrugging Sam slipped his hands into his pockets. "I don't mind, not like I was gonna use it."

Saito nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I have my own so I don't need it."

"That's good to hear, thank you, you two." Old Osmond smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You think we can build another Runner? Some of the parts we can build ourselves like the transmission but what about the engine and solar panels? Those are much more complex than you think." Sam said pulling up his own Runners blueprints zooming in on the schematics of the engine.

"You doubting yourself? You're always sure you can pull anything off, hell you build your Runner from scratch like me." Saito said trying to reassure him.

"I know but here we don't even have a proper garage for our Runners, or even a way to forge some of the materials into parts." Sam sighed sitting on his duel Runner.

"Thats where preparation comes in. After you and Louise left the room I talked with Osmond about getting us a proper working space, because of our 'secret project.' Soon we'll have our own little home, a garage, and workshop."

"Dude you sound just like Eddy." Sam smiled slugging Saito in the arm.

"Do I? Guess it's too bad he moved to New Domino." Saito smiled looking up into the clouds.

It was then Louise appeared on the far side of the courtyard waving to them. Sam waved back and waited as she walk took her time walking up to them.

"I'm kinda glad she doesn't make us go to her classes with her, especially with the way I snore." Saito laughed looking over at her.

"You snore?"

Before Saito had the time to answer Louise had walked up to them and started talking.

"Saito, Sam, I have a favor to ask both of you." she said blushing slightly.

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Sam asked a little surprised thinking he'd misheard her.

"I want you two to show me how to duel, like you." Louise said still blushing.

Both boys stared at she in complete shock, she wanted them to show her how to Duel? They couldn't possibly have heard her right, could they? After a moment of silence Louise repeated her request, confirming that their hearing was not in anyway messed up in any way.

"Uh, sure but why the sudden request?" Saito asked looking at her confused.

"Umm... Well..." she began sliding her foot across the ground. "You see, I'm a failure as a mage, everyone always makes fun of me because I can't cast a spell without it exploding, so I thought maybe you two could help me, after all you both can summon incredible monsters despite the fact that neither of you are nobleman."

"Well, I guess we could, but you do know dueling is no replacement for magic right?" Sam frowned.

"I know, but... everyone makes me so angry when they call me a Zero! I just want to prove them wrong, even if it's just once!" she said clenching her fist.

"Alright, we'll show you the ropes, but we cannot guarantee that your monster will become real like ours, clear?"

"Y-yes!"

"Alright then, as of this moment you're officially a duelists Louise." Saito smiled patting Louise shoulder. "Let's get to our first lesson shall we?"

"Wha- now?!" Louise asked surprised.

"Why not? Your class just ended didn't it?" Sam asked grabbing one of Saito's spare duel disks from his Runner.

"Well yeah but I didn't think you would start so suddenly."

"That's one of the things you should adapt to as a duelist Louise, being ready for anything." Saito smiled disengaging his Runner's Duel Disk attaching it to his metal arm bracer. "Sam, help Louise out would you?"

As time progressed the three duelists continued for lesson after lesson, soon Louise was taught many complex rules and strategies as well as combos and how to effectively use traps and spells at their greatest and most crucial moments. Soon Louise was able to understand, calculate and think of strategies using the cards in her hand to counter the practice move Saito made against her ultimately leading to her first dueling victory.

"Damn Louise, you catch on quick." Sam smiled patting her on the back.

"Th-thanks." Louise smiled before looking down at the cards in her hand.

"We should get some dinner, the sun's starting to set." Saito added looking up into the orange colored sky.

Louise stomach gave an agreeing growl as did Sam's. Nodding Louise left the two heading for the dining hall, while the two teens took their duel Runners to their usual spot by the wall before heading to the dining hall. Walking inside they were greeted with friendly smiled by students and staff alike, for once they did not feel like outcasts like they did in the satellite.

However they both found themselves hopelessly lost. Saito did a quick look around and found a young girl, maybe a year younger than him, dusting a vase. Walking over to her, he attempted to get her attention.

"Excuse me miss…"

Work as a maid at the Academy was hard. It wasn't particularly difficult; it was just long and tedious hours while also avoiding being noticed by some of the more unsavory of the students. It didn't help that Siesta was around their age and a very beautiful woman in her own right, something she tried desperately to downplay. She stood a little taller than five feet with black hair that went down to the back of her neck. Her bangs came down slightly over her steel blue eyes and offset her creamy white skin very nicely. She had a very curvy body, which along with her generous bust made it somewhat dangerous to be working among teenage nobles who could do anything barring murdering her outright and get away with little more that a slap on the wrist but her parents need the money, her being the oldest of eight siblings. In order to remain unnoticed she dressed herself down, making her curves as unnoticeable as possible, and avoided coming in contact with the males of the academy, knowing that if she was advanced on and she refused the noble would just overpower her, take what he wanted, and ruin her family for making him work for it. The mere thought of such a thing forced tears into her eyes so she distracted herself by thinking of the novel waiting for her in her room.

'Oh I can't wait till my shift is over. I had just reached the part where the noble and his maid sweetheart meet for the first time. She was just standing there, dusting a picture when he came up behind her and said…' her inner monologue was interrupted when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me miss…" She froze at the voice, that delightfully regal masculine tenor voice. The kind of voice that haunted her dreams of being swept away by a noble to be his lovely bride, just like in her novels. She knew it wasn't a student here, the voice wasn't pompous or overbearing like any of the young noblemen here and it wasn't a member of the faculty, as she knew all of their voices. So finally the young maid turned around slowly, ready to run if the man behind her tries to take advantage of her.

Siesta felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked into the Sapphire blue eyes of the man in front of her. He was young, maybe a year or so older than her and wearing a blue coat on top of black underclothes and fingerless black gloves. He was a little bit taller than her, with ebony black hair that was breathtaking in the evening sunlight. Not the normal hair color that most of the nobles have in Tristian. His hair was long, longer than hers, and his face was chiseled, masculine. On it was a small smirk that sent her heart galloping like a breakaway horse. His smirk only grew when she realized she was staring.

"I-is there anything I could help you with?" she asked timidly as she curtsied as best as she could holding a duster in her hands. Although she she could tell the man before her was not a noble, Siesta felt it was safer to assume that he was, and judging on the quality of the clothes he wore she was right.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no nobel," the man said gently, making the young maid blush hotly at his words. 'Oh Brimir, it's just like one of my novels!' she thought with a silent squeal. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed what the noble said next.

"You see we're kinda new here and we don't really know our way around, could you possibly direct us to kitchen miss…" he trailed off, obviously asking for her name.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Siesta Takeo and I would be happy to escort you to one of the Kitchen," Siesta blushed yet again only this time it was from embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Siesta, my name is Saito Hiraga, and this is my friend Sam. And that's very nice of you, thanks." All the blushing maid could do was nod and lead the two down the hall. As the three of them turned around the corner Siesta felt her knees weakening with each step. As she led the way to the kitchen the two entered giving her a 'thank you' nod and a smile before entering. After they entered she felt her legs give out and she leaned up against the wall for support. She put her free hand on her burning cheeks, whisper/screeching, "Kyyyyaaaaa."

Inside Sam and Saito are both treated to a delicious meal given by the kitchen chief. The meal consisted of freshly baked bread, a bowl of stew and a glass of water, both teens scarfing the food down their throats as though they hadn't eaten in days.

"This is the best stew ever!" Sam smiled throwing his arms into the air.

"Glad to hear our swords like the cooking, sorry but these are just leftovers." The head chief laughed.

"We're swords?" Saito asked looking up at him with a mouth full of food.

"That's right. You both are peasants like us, and you both won a duel against that snobby noble boy. You both are the pride of the peasants, our swords."

"Thanks, but none of what we did would have been possible without our friends." Sam smiled holing up his duel disc. "Without the guys in here, we never would have won."

"You mean the monsters sealed inside those cards?" one servent asked.

"Those rumors you heard?" Saito asked looking at him slightly confused.

"Ah, yes I heard it from some of the students."

"Then let us clear it up, the monsters in our cards never were and never have been real, well until now anyways." Sam explained before changing the subject at hand. "Plus someone needed to teach that snob a lesson, no matter which way I look at it, he had it coming."

"I couldn't agree more my friend."

"Couldn't agree more." several of the staff repeated.

"What I don't get is why those snobs always eat stuff this tasty." Sam growled.

"I know, at the very least the nobles could try to be nicer to us lower class people."

"Well if there is anything you can look forward to, it's the kitchens food. When it comes to me, Marteau the head chief, anything will end up tasting exquisite. This is magic in and of itself."

"You can say that again! Out of everything the stew is one of the best things here!"

Outside the three stood in the courtyard under the moon enjoying a nice conversation, Siesta seemed overjoyed just being with them.

"Please come again. Every one of them are fans of yours." Siesta smiled.

Both Sam and Saito sweatdropped before Sam answered. "I want to thank you for helping us out, so I want to teach you something."

"Oh no that's quite alright, you don't-" she began.

"Please I insist, if there's one thing I know it's to never be in someone debt." Sam smiled, gently taking one of her hands inside his own making her blush a light red.

"A-alright." Siesta smiled shyly.

Shrugging, Siato left the two and begun heading back to Louise's room, seeing as he didn't have his own room or house yet. Along the way he ran into something a little unexpected. 'Little' was the key word Saito thought as he was looking across the hallway at Kirche's familiar Flame, suddenly the Lizard rushed towards him tackling him then taking part of his sweatshirt into his mouth.

"Hey put me down! If you Eat something like me you're gonna have an upset stomach!" he cried flailing his arms about trying to break free from the lizards bite but to no avail, the lizard then begun to walk away with Saito still in his mouth. After a bit the Flame released Saito setting him on the floor in a barely lit room.

"Welcome." a seductive voice said to him.

"Kirche." he said somewhat shocked.

"Welcome to my suite." she said while making several failed attempts to pronounce or say his name correctly.

"Just call me Saito." he finally said after the third attempt.

"All right. Saito... I know it's something that shouldn't be. But my byname is Fever."

"_Oh boy, I can guess where this is going."_ Saito thought keeping quiet as she continued.

" I tend to burn like a torch."

"I see." he said sheepishly.

"Do you not understand? I'm in love with you!" she exclaimed holding her arm out to point at him.

"_Can't say I didn't see this coming." _Saito thought keeping his face straight.

"Love always comes so suddenly."

"_It's certainly sudden."_ Saito thought as Kirche repeated his very words surprising him.

"You and your friend looked so handsome when you defeated Guiche, but it seems like he's fallen for that maid so I'm left with you. Now Kirche the Fever has become Kirche the Passion..." she said slowly leaning forward for a kiss.

Confused Saito just sat unsure of what to do, just before her lips reached his another male voice called her name. "Kirche!"

"Oh, my, Styx?"

"I came because you didn't show up at our promised time."

"_She brought me here despite the fact that she had a date with another boy, quite the manhandler you are Kirche."_ Saito thought quietly listening to their conversation.

"Then change that appointment to two hours from now."

"That's not the deal we had!"

"_Isn't this the third floor?" _Saito wondered noticing that Styx was slightly bobbing up and down outside the window.

Kirche then grabbed her wand pointing it at Styx making the flames from a nearby candle then begun to change as it formed into a fire snake that then shot itself at him, hitting him in the head causing him to fall.

"Wasn't he the one with you by the fountain on the day of the summoning?" trying to remember his first day at the institute.

"Yeah, he's just a friend. But right now the one I love most is..." she began again before being interrupted once more.

"Kirche! Who is that man?!" A blond boy with a purple cloak growled. "Tonight, I want you to burn up with me..." he yelled before getting hit in the chest with the same fire snake spell.

"_As they say 'Third time's the charm.' " _Saito smirked being told he was just another friend.

"In any case the night is short, and I don't want to waste any time with you."

"Kirche!" Saito heard as both as the two of them looked over to see three boys fighting with one another over dominance in the windowsill. "What are you doing?! You said you didn't have any particular lover!" they all shouted in unison before being burnt by Flame.

Looking at Saito Kirche tackled him forcing him onto his back. Looking down to him, her breasts hanging just above his face, she told him "I love you, Saito!"

"Miss Kirche, It's getting kind of late and I need to get to bed..."

"You can sleep here with me, I'm much more than Louise the Zero." she smiled slightly squeezing her breasts together.

"That may be but I should really go, I've got important things to do tomorrow and-" he said before being cut off as Kirche closed her eyes kissed him on the lips.

Opening her eyes slightly, they shot open from shock seeing what was beneath her. There on the ground right underneath her was a blushing bluenette, "T-Tabitha?!" she said before getting a closer look at her.

Kirche then realized it wasn't Tabitha, this girl had the same blue hair yes, but her's was much longer. The girl did not wear glasses, wore a light brown cloak with loose sleeves over a green shirt and a blue short skirt, her hands were wrapped in brown cloth and around her waist was a brown leather belt which had a blue ball of fur attached to it. She also had a wand, just by looking at it Kirche could tell she was a water mage because it had a crystal on it shaped like a drop of water.

"Wh-who are you?!" Kirche shouted pointing her wand at the girl.

"Sorry, but Saito said he needed to get to bed so I... eh... helped him out." she said as a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

"That doesn't tell me who you are!"

"Right sorry, my name is Eria The Water Charmer." she said crawling from beneath Kirche and over to the door. "I'm sorry but I must be going."

"_Looks like I have some competition after all."_ Kirche thought as the girl left her room. _"But where is Saito?"_

Outside Kirche's room Eria stood leaning against the wall, after a moment a second Eria left Kirche's room and the two looked at each other for a moment before they both sighed.

"Thanks Eria, you saved me there, Kinda." The first one said as it's shape begun to change into Saito.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you didn't switch the real me for you." Eria smiled walking down the hall and down the stairs.

"Now that that's done with, on to bed." Saito yawned walking off in the opposite direction and up the other staircase to Louise's room. In Louise's room she'd just finished changing for bed before Saito walked in. "Going to sleep already? I thought you'd be up again working on your runner again." she said laying down on her bed.

"Well I had a run-in with Kirche and I'm beat." Saito explained sitting at the table in Louise room.

Louise suddenly grew incredibly angry after what Saito said and then immediately demanded to know why Saito was with her. Explaining the situation Louise calmed herself and seemed rather happy by the trick he'd pulled on her and a little confused by the way he did it. But was never the less happy he left.

"Why didn't you use your cards to stop Kirche's Salamander?" Louise asked recalling how he was brought to her in the first place.

"I didn't really have time to react." Saito yawned laying his head on the table.

"You know," She began. "Tomorrow is the day of the week is void-day..."

"The what?" Saito asked curiously.

"Nothing, don't worry about it and get some sleep, we're going shopping tomorrow." Louise said slipping under the blankets.

"_With pleasure." _Saito thought drifting off to sleep.

In the morning Saito was told to get Sam and wait by the front gates ready to leave the institute for town. Saito obliged, left the room and and went downstairs to get ready to leave. Outside he found Sam asleep by his Duel Runner with his bandana over his face and three DreamSprites asleep on his chest. With a chuckle Saito kicked his leg, suddenly leaning up he three fairies scream as though they were flung by a catapult. Repositioning his bandana Sam squinted as the light flashed in his eye, after a second his eye adjusted and he looked up to see Saito snickering at him.

"What?" he asked yawning checking of his Dreamsprites.

"Nothing, get ready to leave Louise it taking us, well in truth we're taking her, to town." Saito explained walking over activating his Duel Runner.

"I wonder what for." Sam thought out loud.

"Hell is I know, but if she's buying I'd sure as hell go."

"Yeah, I may as well go too, who knows maybe we can both find something useful." Sam smiled stretching his feet before mounting his Runner, meanwhile the sprites all took sleeping position in and on Sams pockets and shoulders.

Revving their engines the two of them headed slowly rode off toward the front gates. Soon Louise made her appearance by the front gates with three leather pouches in her hands one in the left and two in her right.

"You guys ready?" Louise asked.

"We are, what are those?" Saito asked offering her a helmet.

"This is how much money I have to spend." she answered taking the helmet. Pausing she looked at the helmet then back at the two teens in front of her. "Is it ok to ride these to town?"

"Yeah, they can be rode in town as well as long as we ride them slowly." Sam smiled.

"What is someone tries to steal them or causes them to crash?" Louise asked looking worried.

"Our Duel Runners have a locking mechanism to prevent theft." Saito explained patting the hood of his Runner. "Even if someone did manage to steal one, which is very unlikely, they still wouldn't know how to operate them."

"Are you sure they'll be alright?"

"Positive."

"A-alright, if you say so." Louise said putting on the helmet and taking a seat behind Saito on his duel Runner.

"Louise!" Saito called over the noise of his engine.

"What is it?!" she yelled back.

"Be sure to tell us which way to go alright?!" he smiled as the three of them took off down the dirt road.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched as they left quickly down the dirt road. Kirche watched from her window as the three of them as the speed off leaving a large cloud of dirt behind them.

"Oh, they're going out today? I guess I could use the old 'happen to run into each other while out' pattern..." She smiled grabbing her wand leaving her room and heading to another.

Tabitha sat quietly inside her room reading one of her books like she always did, her Staff resting against the wall by her bed, shoes on the ground wearing only her white shirt, black skirt and long white stockings. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, at that instant Tabitha grabbed her staff from its resting place and muttered "Ansur Rel An." Placing her staff back in its resting place Kirche then came barging in, thanks to Tabitha's spell however not a sound could be heard. When Kirche walked up to Tabitha's bed she looked up at her, grabbed her staff and undid she spell allowing there to be sound again.

"Tabitha! We're going out! Get ready!" Kirche told the bluenette.

"Void-day." she replied not looking away from her book.

"I know just how important Void-day is to you!" Kirche replied slightly annoyed by her response. "You see... I've fallen in love. But he has stepped out with that blasted Valliere! I have to figure out where those two are headed, no wait there were three of them, oh regardless you will help me right?"

Tabitha merely shook her head "No" as she kept reading her book.

"Oh, right, you won't move an inch unless I explain everything." Taking a deep breath Kirche spoke once more. "I want to chase after them because they're headed somewhere, but I can't catch up unless i get the help of your familiar! Please help me!" Kirche pleaded.

Closing her book Tabitha placed at on her lap and nodded. Delighted Kirche smiled happily as she thanked her old friend for her help. Opening her window Tabitha whistled which was followed by a mimicking whistle from her Familiar, Sylpheed.

"I grow fonder of your Sylpheed each time I see it." Kirche smiled.

"Which way?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, I was in a rush... but they left big clouds of dirt behind them, does that help?"

Nodding Tabitha moved up to Slypheed's head and gave her directions. "Three people on two metal objects moving fast, look for the dirt cloud. Don't eat them." Crawling back down her neck Slypheed then turned her head and spotted the cloud of dirt and begun following at.

In town Louise handed the two Duelists one of the leather pouches each telling them that's their money to spend on what they like, but that was all the money they would get and to spend it wisely. Sam took off down the street while Louise and Saito went off in a different direction, with Louise leading the way.

"We got here quicker than I thought." Saito said after a while trying to make conversation.

"Indeed, I don't really know how or why the riding on those Runners seems a lot gentler than a horse." Louise commented keeping her eyes ahead of her.

"So, you mind telling me where we're going?" he asked looking at the shops they passed by.

"To get you a weapon in case you can't use your cards quick enough."

"Seems like a good enough reason to me, but I am not much of a fighter." Saito frowned looking down at his Duel Disc.

"Let's see... I think it was right next to Viemont's elixir shop... Oh, here at is!"

"_Swords, huh?" _ Saito thought looking up at the sword shaped sign hanging by the door.

As the two walked in the man behind the counter, who was leaning back in a wooden chair smoking his pipe, noticed them enter and stood up waiting to help them out. It was then the man noticed Louise and could easily tell she was a nobleman, a smile stretched across his face as he tried to think of a way to squeeze as much gold out of this opportunity as possible.

"Welcome!" he smiled. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, fine me the best sword possible for this young man." Louise said pointing to Saito.

As the man looked at Saito he begun scanning him up and down to try and fill the young girls request. It was then he took notice of Saito's Dual Disc and mistook it for a blade of some sort.

"My Lady if you don't mind me asking, why does he need another sword if he's got that one on his arm?" he asked pointing it Saito's arm.

Looking down at his Dual Disc Saito begun to laugh, while Louise snickered quietly, both of them confusing the man.

"I'm sorry but this is no sword or blade, this is a Dual Disc." Saito corrected him.

"Please just find him a sword." Louise said calming herself down.

"Sorry, right away." The man bowed looking around the shop. Gabbing a fencing sword from a nearby barrel. "Try this." he said handing Saito the sword.

Taking the sword Saito took a fencers stance before making several quick stabs and slashes. Looking at the sword he tossed at back and forth between his hands before handing it back to the owner. "Maybe something a little thinker, this seems too light." he said.

Nodding the man replaced the sword in the barrel and grabbed a claymore off the wall and carefully handed it to Saito. "What about this?"

Feeling the weight of the sword Saito grabbed at with both his hands and made a slow overhand swing. Shaking his head Saito gave the sword back once again. "It's a little too heavy for me, do you possibly have something in between?"

Rubbing his chin the man begun to think as he looked around the shop.

"What were wrong with those first two?" Louise asked looking at him confused.

"Well the first sword seemed a little too light and the claymore was too heavy, I'm hoping I can get one that's both lightweight and easy to grab at a moments notice."

Looking at him, Louise nodded in agreement. Something to light would be easy to break or knock out of your hand by someone much stronger, while a claymore is heavy and hard to swing giving quick and agile opponents the upper hand. Something in the middle was probably the best giving what Louise knew about Saito.

"Will this work?" the shop owner asked giving him a single-edged blade covered in rust.

"That looks like junk!" Louise yelled. "Don't you have anything better?!"

"I do, but it would be much like the claymore, and this young man doesn't want one like that."

As Louise begun yelling at the shop owner Saito begun inspecting the sword hoping his time working at the Satellite recycling plant payed off. The sword was heavier than the first sword but lighter than the second, taping the metal of the blade at gave a long ringing sound like a tuning fork indicating that the blade was still good too.

"Can you remove the rust?" Saito asked catching both Louise's and the shop owners attention.

"... uh... yeah, but it involves melting the sword down and reforging it."

"I see, do you sell daggers?"

"Of course."

"May I see one?"

Nodding the owner walked over to a display case and grabbed a decent looking dagger from its stand. Holding the dagger out to Saito, he took it and the scrapped of the dagger against the sword, creating a loud scratching noise similar to nails on a chalkboard. Both the man and Louise covered their ears in pain waiting for him to stop.

"What are you doing?!" Louise yelled uncovering her ears, looking down at the blade however caused her to freeze from shock. Looking closer at the blade Louise could see her reflection in it, Saito just scrapped the rust off the side of the sword.

"I'll be..." The owner said surprised.

"I'll take this sword, dagger and 10 throwing knives." Saito said grabbing the sword sheath from the barrel.

The shop owner nodded and started to haggle with Saito over the price of everything and eventually both the shop owner and Saito agreed on the price of 155 ECU. Smiling Louise left with Saito right behind her.

"How did you know?" Louise immediately asked once they were outside.

"About the sword?" Saito answered tying the dagger sheath to his thigh.

"Yes, how did you know that the rust could be scraped off like that?"

"This may be hard to believe but I use to do that for a living, I had to recycle old and used things such as furniture and old vehicles just to get by. I could tell just by the way the sword rang when I tapped it against something." he said putting the throwing knives on under his his sweatshirt.

"Amazing." Louise said shocked.

"Hardly, anyways lets go find Sam, see if he's alright." he finished throwing the sword over his shoulder.

"You think he's in trouble?" Louise asked confused.

"No, I think the people he might meet are." Saito answered taking the lead as the two walked off down the street.

Walking down the street the two search for what seemed like an hour with little to no results. Along the way Saito suddenly felt a familiar presence nearby, he then jerked his head toward a cart with a tarp over it, curiously he walked up to the cart driver and tapped on his shoulder, Louise watching him curiously.

"Hmm? Oh, can I help you young man?" the Old Farmer looking man asked turning around to face fim.

"What's in the cart if you don't mind me asking." Saito said pointing to the old mans cart.

"Hmm? Oh, just some scrap metal I was hoping to sell to the blacksmith. I found it in my field some time ago, been collecting dust in my shed ever since." he laughed looking back at his cart. "I never really could figure out what to do with it so now I'm just getting rid of it."

"Would you mind if I look at it? I've seen some pretty weird things before." Saito smirked crossing his arms.

Laughing the old man nodded and walked to the back of his cart. "I don't see why not." he said throwing the tarp up.

Saito stood there wide eyed, mouth hanging open. There inside of the cart were old Secter Security Duel Runner parts along with custom Duel Runner parts such as lights, wheels, fenders the works.

"I can't even begin to tell you how lucky you are old timer." Saito said staring at the large pile of metal parts in the cart.

"Oh? You know what these are?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, and I want to buy it, all of it even the cart." Saito said looking at the old man.

The old man stared at the young boy surprised he'd take such an interest in some old scrap, let alone buy at from him. Looking at the cart, the old man seemed to be thinking over the whole situation before looking back at Saito and nodding.

"Does 200 ECU sound fair?" he asked clapping his hands together.

"I don't have much sir, how about 150?"

"How about 180 ECU?"

"165?"

"175."

"How about 170?" Saito said holding his hand out.

"Alright, I'll go with 170." the old man smiled shaking Saitos hand, walking up to the horses he removed the straps and walked away with the horses reins in his hand and a bag filled with gold coins in the other.

"Why are you going to do with this pile of scrap?" Louise asked watching as Saito covered the pile of parts.

"With these Sam and I can make more Duel Runners." Saito smiled tieing the tarp down over the cart.

"You can make more of those with this junk?!" She said stunned as she pointed to the cart.

"Yeah, since Sam and I are gonna be making another for the institute why not make a few others?" he shrugged.

"YO! Saito!" they heard Sam's voice call from down the street.

Looking down the street, Louise could see him running down the street, almost tripping on several occasions before reaching the two of them. Greeting Saito with their usual knuckle bump Sam pulled a backpack off before holding at out to Saito.

"Look inside, I think you're gonna like it." Sam smiled.

Raising his eyebrow, Saito unbuckled the leather backpack and peered inside for a moment then closed it.

"I don't know if this is by luck or by chance, but thank you." Saito smiled closing his eye before looking up toward the sky.

"What? What is in there?" Louise asked confused.

"Take a look." Sam smiled taking the backpack and tossing it to Louise.

The backpack was heavier than she expected, setting at on the ground she turned it towards her and opened it to reveal hundreds of Dueling cards inside. Reaching inside she grabbed one card with a picture of a angel on at.

"Guardian Angel Joan." she said looking at the card. Suddenly the image on the card appeared in front of her, startling her, falling on her bottom Louise looked up to see the angel giving her a warm smile as she offered Louise her hand. Hesitantly she took and felt as almost weightless as she quickly rose to her feet.

"**It would seem you are my partner young one. Please take good care of me Louise."** she smiled vanishing.

Blinking, Louise rubbed her eyes and held her hand out in front of her feeling around for something that did not seem to be there. _"What was that?"_ she thought looking at her hand.

"Hey, Louise you ok?" Sam asked look at her from the back back of the cart.

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on let's go get our Runners." Saito said rewrapping the tarp over the scrap pile. "Louise can you watch the cart for a minute?"

"S-sure." she nodded looking back at the card she held then to the bag of dueling cards. _"I wonder where Sam got these."_ she thought shuffling through the cards pulling some out a handful at a time. Sorting through them she begun to arrange the cards into combos and strategies, soon Louise build herself a new dueling deck. After a short time the crowds of people nearby begun to move aside as Saito and Sam rode up to the cart with their Duel Runners.

"Sorry for leaving you like that Louise, but Sam and I don't have horses so we're gonna have to use our-"

"Duel me." Louise interrupted.

"Huh?" Saito blinked. "Say that again."

"I said 'duel me' Saito." Louise said once more.

"Why? Where did this come from?" Sam asked pulling his helmet off.

"I want to test out this new Deck I made, will you duel me or not?"

Saito smirked and placed his helmet on the seat of his Runner. "Fine, but I won't hold back like I did with our first duel." he said disengaging his Runners dual disc attaching it to his metal bracer, grabbing one of his spare discs he handed it to Louise before taking his spot several spaces away.

Sam by now was looking around seeing that the crowd was whispering and leaving the surrounding area. Looking back to the two he just sat and watched as their first dual begin.

"DUAL!" the two said activating their duel disks.

Louise's LP=4000

Saito's LP=4000

"The first move is mine!" Louise said drawing one card from her new deck. "And I'll play Skelengel in defence mode, and i'll play one facedown and end my turn." she said as a monster appeared without a visible body, the only parts of at that can be seen are it's crown, wings, rope belt, sandals, hands and a bow with an arrow that had a heart shaped arrow head.

Skelengen=900atk/400def

"My turn," Saito called drawing his card. "And I'll play Star Boy in attack mode and throw two facedowns." Saito said as a Red Starfish with one large eye and mouth appeared in front of him. "And with Star Boys's special ability all Water type monster gain 500 attack points, including himself!"

Star Boy=1050atk(original 550atk)/500def

"Star Boy get rid of that Skelengel!" he said as the Star Boy shot a jet of water out of it's mouth hitting Skelengel destroying it.

"My move then," she said taking another card. "I think I'll play Road Synchron in attack mode, then I'll destroy that little Star Boy of yours!" The Road Synchron appeared, quickly moving over and punching the Starfish, destroying at.

Saito's LP=3550

"Now I'll end with two more face downs!"

Saito smirked as he drew another card. "I summon Ameba to the field in attack mode, then I'll play the field spell Umi." he said as a blue germ like creature appeared on the field, while the market ground was suddenly covered in water.

"With Umi on the field the attack of all fish, sea serpent, thunder and Aqua type monsters increase by 200. Then I'll activate my face down one of my face downs, Mystic box! With this I can select one monster on both our fields destroy yours and give you mine and seeing as we both have only one monster the choice is a little obvious." he continued as two long rectangular boxes appeared one on both sides of the field.

"I don't think so, I activate my facedown, Twister! By paying 500 Life Points I can destroy one spell or trap card." she said destroying the boxes in a gust of wind. "Looks like your Ameba is staying put."

Louise's LP=3500

"I end my turn." Saito grunted.

"My turn, I'll play one more face down and attack that Ameba with my Road Synchron!" Road Synchron moved forward attacking the Ameba destroying it.

Saito's LP=2450

"Getting better Louise, but don't get your hopes up." Saito said drawing his next card. "I Summon Mermaid Knight in attack mode." he said as a Mermaid covered from head to fin in armor rose from the water. "Then I activate my last facedown, Banner of Courage! Now the attack points of all monster in attack mode get a 200 point attack boost."

Mermaid Knight=1900atk(original 1500atk)/900def(original 700def)

"Now Mermaid Knight destroy her Road warrior!" he yelled as the mermaid swam forward ready to destroy her target.

"I activate my trap card, Draining shield, with this I can negate your attack and gain Life Points equal to your monster's current attack points." Louise smiled.

Louise LP=5400

"Not bad Louise, but because I have the field spell Umi my Mermaid Knights ability activates allowing her to attack again, one more time Mermaid Knight destroy Road Synchron!" Swimming forward once more Mermaid Knight readied her sword to cut the Road Synchron in half.

"I activate my other trap card Magical Cylinder! This trap negates your attack and sends the damage back to you as direct damage to your Life Points!" she explained as two cups appeared one cup absorbing the attack and the other shot the damage back to Saito.

Saito's LP=0550

Growling Saito ended his turn placing one card face down.

"My move then, and I'll play the spell Pot of Greed and draw two more cards. Then I'll activate my face down spell Double Summon and Summon from my hand Raging Flame Sprite and Quillbolt Hedgehog in attack mode!" she said as a Sprite consumed by flames and a hedgehog with Bolts coming out of its back appeared in front of her.

Raging Flame Sprite=100atk/200def

Quillbolt Hedgehog=800atk/800def

"Then I'll tune my Road Synchron with my Dedgehog and Flame Sprite in order to Synchro Summon Road Warrior!" Louise yelled as her Road Synchron's chest opened to reveal four tiny light orbs, as the light orbs flew they turned into green rings that looked to scan the other two monsters before a flash of white light flashed up into the sky. When the light died down all that was left in its wake was Road Warrior, a giant warrior whose body is covered in silver and golden armor.

Road Warrior=3000atk/1500def

"Now Road Warrior, destroy Mermaid Knight and end this!" Louise yelled pointing to Saito's Mermaid.

"I don't think so, I activate MY trap card Gravity bind, with this card all monster above Level 4 cannot attack!" Saito smiled as a grid like shape covered the battlefield.

"It's move move now, I draw." Saito looked at the card and smiled. "Time for one of my favorites, I summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode." Saito smiled as a Mermaid with a red scaled tail fin and a Pink Blouse rose from the water. "Thanks to her ability every turn I gain 800 Life Points."

Cure Mermaid=1900atk/1000def

Saito's LP=1350

"I draw and I'll use my Road Warrior's special ability and summon a level 2 or lower warrior or machine monster from my deck, and I'll special Speed Warrior and thanks to his ability his attack points are doubled! Then I'll play from my hand Junk Synchron in attack position and using his special ability I can Special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog back from my graveyard in defence mode. Now I'll tune my Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to Synchro summon Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior=3200atk(Original 2300atk)/1300def

Speed Warrior=1800atk(Original 900atk)/400def

"Next I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy Gravity Bind. With that gone my monsters can now attack, I'll say this once more, destroy his monsters and end this!" Louise said as the three warriors charged in destroying the mermaids and officially ending their duel.

Saito's LP=0000

Their monsters gone and the area back to normal there was a long pause before Saito and Sam both begun to clap. As they continued to clap the watching crowd begun to follow suit until it was soon in an uproar of cheering and whistling. Louise looked around to the crowd confused before looking back it Saito, had she she really beaten Saito on her own for the first time?

"Louise, that was fantastic!" Sam smiled patting her on the back. "You've got some real potential you know that?"

"Potential? For what?" Louise asked confused by what he meant.

"For being great! That's what!"

Smiling Louise begun to blush, Saito then walked up to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You did some nice work there Louise, and feel free to keep the Duel Disc." he smiled.

"Wha- I can't this belongs to you!" she protested.

Closing his eyes Saito shook his head. "You've earned at Louise, think of at as a congratulatory gift from me."

"Th-thank you..." she said holding her left hand to her chest.

"OK people that's it people! Move along!" Sam yelled giving the crowd a 'shoo' gesture with his hands.

"Sam, come on lets hitch this cart to our Runners and lets go back to the institute." Saito yelled as he moved his Runner into position it the head of the cart.

"Hey how did you two do that back there?" a voice called to Saito.

"Sam why are you asking that, you should easily know the answer." Saito replied.

"Come again?" Sam asked putting his Runner in position right next to Saito.

"Didn't you just ask me something?"

"No."

"That was me kid." the voice called from his back.

Louise, Sam and Saito looked to see Saito's sword partially sticking out of its sheath, talking to the three of them.

"Y-you?!" Sam asked completely in shock.

"Remarkable, a sentient sword!" Louise gasped. "You've sure bought something strange Saito."

"Hey what year is it? And where the hell are we?"

"Hell if I know, name's Saito, this is my friend Sam and that's Louise." Saito introduced as he point to the people as he named them off.

"I'm Derflingher. Nice to meet you brother!

"Hey, come on Saito, lets hook our Runners up and get back to the institute."

"Right, I want to have some of that delicious stew when we get back." Saito said drooling it the thought of the chiefs stew.

After a minute or two the two Duel Runners were hooked up to the cart and the three left town with the cart right behind them back to the institute.

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys hope you all liked it, please leave a comment in the review and if you have any questions feel free to send me a PM, Bye!**


End file.
